


Double Drabble: Listerine Kiss

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Listerine Kiss

Sean was an obsessive/compulsive tooth brusher. He had a set routine and to deviate from it was akin to blasphemy. Or, at least, that's how it seemed to Viggo. And Sean wasn't much of a religious nut. Though maybe he was sneaking in visits to church in between fucks and skipping off to London on the fly to visit Westminster Abbey. But, probably not.

Every morning and night, Sean headed for the bathroom. First he flossed, then attacked the right side of his mouth, top row. Front, back, side to side. Back and forth with a rhythm that didn't even show in his fucking.

Then the center of his smile, left side, then the bottom, right to left. Viggo always liked to watch Sean rinse with mouthwash. He would keep it in as long as possible, then repeat. The longest Viggo had ever timed was over a minute and a half. He wondered how Sean could stand the burning.

Then Sean would turn and his gums would be that unnatural white from too much care. Viggo could never resist tasting them. It was the only time Sean tasted of mint and cherries, and that elusive _something_ of his Listerine kiss.


End file.
